wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vultus-Videre
They/Them, He/Him• Vultus-Videre • Formerly a Skywing • Lurking around Pyrrhia My entry for this contest Appearance He had pale orange mainscales and a pale yellow underbelly. His eyes were a dark amber and his horns were a brown so near to black, it was difficult to tell. He had dark red wing membranes and held himself like a figure of authority. Vultus has a washed-out red face, that face has no eyes, just long bloody gashes, no one knew how they had formed. They have a dark brown as their main color, with hints of blue scattered around. Their underbelly is a mid-tone blue-grey, and their horns remained brown. Personality As a dragonet, he would spend plenty of time in the library, rather than play with friends. While he had those, he was forced apart from them When he, his brother, and his parents moved to the wealthier part of the kingdom. He had despised it there, dragons would give him pitying looks as though they knew his future. He was growing more sad as time went on, and when a slew of murders started happening, he did the deed for them. Vultus is still alive, and seems to know when a dragon is hurting. Be it from a failed relationship, a lost dragonet, or anything they may feel guilty about, anything they can’t let go of, Vultus will come and make a cut for them. And that cut usually isn’t very small. There are rumors that they don’t care about the goodness of a dragon, if a murder has no regrets, they’ll let them go. Dragons whisper that they had been ignored until death, and when they died, their family was unable to let go of the thought, ‘We could have helped him’. The dragons say that Vultus will not let that happen to another. History Timeline (because there’s a bit too much to write). 1302 AS: Vultus was hatched. 1305 AS: He and his family moved closer to Queen Swallowtail’s palace. 1307 AS: He died. 1307 AS: They were haunting their mother, the first to die. Soon they controlled their sister, getting her to kill her brother. Then the father was killed. 1317 AS: They began to move to other tribes, hunting the un-released. 1703 AS: They ended up taking a peice of the Seawing Queen, their biggest attack yet. 2013 AS: Ended up taking Prince Fathom 2019 AS: Took control of Prince Ripple 2021 AS: Killed Ripple 3024 AS: Took Queen Boa 3414 AS: Obliterated a small town of Icewing war veterans 3415 - 4002 AS: Conducted attacks on veteran homes from each tribe 4005 - 5002 AS: Haunted the Nightwings, killed Queen Firebringer 5015 AS: Tried to take Queen Glory, failed, played around with the Rainwing Queen 5017 AS: Tried to attack Peril, failed, let go of a Glory and took over the firescales for a bit 5017 AS: Peril broke free, and Vultus went after Sparrowhawk, and managed to control her Relationships Sparrowhawk: Sparrowhawk was grieving her husband’s murder, when Vultus went after her, she faught back, and got herself mind-controlled. Now she’s the unwitting servant who writes some creepy letters to all of Vultus’s victims. Trivia - Based off of the Look-See from the Crypt TV universe - Also based off of Theodore Capshaw (Probably the first Look-see) - I was starting to get lazy with the history so I just made it a timeline - While not a demon itself, the Look-See is summoned through a ritual that can summon a demon, so... I thought ‘What the heck’ and used it. Gallery CE2F7262-BAA1-4FCD-91CF-07E74FC85FF6.jpeg Look-See (cultus-videre).jpeg Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction